Tape lighting, sometimes referred to as strip lighting, is typically used for accent, mood, and other indirect lighting applications, but may also be used in direct lighting applications. Conventional tape lighting typically includes a series arrangement of light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) disposed on a thin and flexible substrate and an adhesive on the opposing side of the substrate allowing for the peel-and-stick application of the tape lighting to its desired location. Power and optional control signaling is provided to the tape lighting by a multi-conductor cable or electrical connector system. Conventional electrical connector systems for tape lighting include screw down terminals, clamps or fittings, or mated headers and connectors that provide the required electrical continuity between the line side source of electrical power and the electrical loads.